Natural Hope
by Shar're from Abydos
Summary: summary inside. chap 2 was screwed and is now fixed.I changed my penname.was hopewithgraywings. DISCONTINUED!
1. epluige

**First fanfic. Don't kill me if it sucks. :'(**

**Okay. Stole the Canada thing. (Sorry ****Kimsa Ki-Lurria. I'm stealing from u **

**later 2). **

**Hope: but if she didn't steal from you, several parts of the story would make no sense!**

**Disclaimer: is Iggy here? No. Sooo, obviously I don't own mr.**

Claimer: I own Hope. SHE'S MINE!

I spread my wings. The whitecoats wanted me to fly again. No I was NOT a bird. I was 98% _human_, 2% bird. Yep, I was mostly human. I could remember the day I was 'adopted' and taken here. Technically, I was asleep when it happened. I fell asleep in a Quebecian (it's my made-up word - u can't have it) orphanage and woke up in a in a dog crate. With wings.

While on the subject of me, I should probably describe my more noticeable features. You're probably going what does this girl even look like. (Did I miss the description?) I have honey/dirty blonde hair and hazel/blue/green eyes. I had glasses, but the morning I woke up with my wings, my vision was 50/50. (My description! Except for the wings…but I would like those!) My wings are pale grey, kind of like a dove's, except for the fact they were _10 feet long_. I am 14 years old. For the past _**8 years **_every day, _all day_ the whitecoats have taken my blood, sent me through mazes, forced me to fight some freaky thing they call an Eraser, strapped me to a table so they could test some new injection, and…some other things I'd rather not mention. Then, one day, something changed it all.

Cliffie! Word of caution, if you have not read Icaria by **Kimsa Ki-Lurria (this is the story I stole from), I suggest you read it now.**

**Hope: please? I'll give you a m&m.:)**

**R&R? **


	2. meeting

Ok. Hopefully you've all read Icaria by now. (Sorry again Kimsa, Icaria was my inspiration). If u have not red it reed it. NOW!

Iggy: I can't. I'm blind.

O ya, I kidnapped Iggy

Iggy: I'm supposed to help with the story. Did you Hope—

IggyifyoutelliwillmakeyouMUTE!

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride. Or Icaria.

Claimer: I OWN HOPE AND THIS PLOT!

Thump. Right outside the door. I sighed. Another new experiment. Some whitecoat I'd only seen

like twice came in carrying/dragging an unconscious boy about my age. That explains the slamming noise. I watched his wings trail along the floor. Wait, wings? I wasn't alone anymore.

About 2 hours, later the winged kid started feeling around his dog crate. It was a freaking CAGE! WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO KNOW! At that moment, I saw his cloudy-blue eyes. This

tall, cute, strawberry-blonde kid was blind. (**End every Icaria reference you can think of)**

"Hey! Blind kid!" I yelled.

He jumped, hitting his head on the top of his cage. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To talk to you. I always thought I was the only bird freak in existence."

"You have wings too?"

"Yeah, they're pale grey with white speckles and about 10 feet across. I have blonde hair with

light brown and bronze streaks that reaches my waist. My eyes are hazel and I come to about

your … shoulder. I'm also wondering how someone my age ended up here.

"I was free once," he told me. "Just flying with the rest of my flock."

"Wait, there's more bird people?"

"Yep, the flock. We were kept in California. There's a School there. A few years ago, we broke out. We've been shutting down Schools and Itex branches ever since. Here was our next stop."

"Wait, Itex? What do they have to do with anything?" I asked.

The other bird-kid looked at me and said, very seriously, "There're trying to take over the world." I broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The way you said that," I choked out between giggles. "And the look on your face was great.

The door opened and I stopped laughing immediately. "What do you want?"

"υου κνοω ωηατ Η βάντ." the whitecoat said. The new bird kid looked confused.

"It's Greek," I told him. "I speak and understand most languages. He said 'you know what I want.' And I do." I turned to the scientist. "Η χατε υουρ γυτς." I turned back to the blind one. "Direct translation: I hate your guts."

He smiled lightly at my back-talking. "Will I see you later?"

"Defiantly."

When I came back to my cage I was exhausted. Greek freak had me had me holding an illusion for an _hour ._And if that's not energy draining than I don't know what is. But I couldn't sleep yet. Blind kid had other ideas. The second the Eraser left he started talking to me. I didn't want to sleep anyway. If I did, the nightmare/memory would come.

"What's your name?" the boy asked me.

"Hope Aquila. You?"

"Iggy Ride."

"Do you know where we are Iggy?"

"New Jersey."

Wow. The U.S.A

"Hope? Hope, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know I was in the US."

"You didn't." Iggy said.

"No. I'm from Quebec."

"Wow. Canada.

**And there is my second chapter.**

**(Muffled yelling) **

**Hope: Who's in the closet?**

**Ah…..Iggy?**

**Hope: Do I want to know?**

**Probably not. It involved violence…. and Duct Tape.**

**RnR for m&m's.**


	3. AN

**I have posted 2 chapters and gotten _no_ reviews. Do you want to continue this story? Because I have no clue since I have NO REVIEWS. SERIOUSLY! Jeez.**

**shar're**


End file.
